


Surprise Inspection

by InnerMuse



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little bit of dirty talk?, F/M, Fluff, Party Banter, Reunion Sex, mentions of dom/sub, sub!cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMuse/pseuds/InnerMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cullen visits the Western Approach to <s>have a night of hot steamy sex with the Inquisitor</s> inspect the troops stationed at Griffon Wing Keep, because <s>he hasn't seen her in weeks, which is far too long</s> it's good for morale to put in an appearance every once in a while.</p>
<p>Oneshot, with some bonus party banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring my female warrior Inquisitor, the ever-lovely Lady Kelandris Trevelyan.

Commander Cullen arrived at Griffon Wing Keep unannounced, and in a remarkably good mood considering the hardships of desert travel. He clattered to a halt in the courtyard with his small compliment of soldiers, exchanging greetings with Captain Rylen, who met them by the gates. The Knight-Captain seemed unperturbed by the sudden arrival of his superior officer.

"Welcome to the back end of nowhere, Ser. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Surprise inspection," Cullen responded, acknowledging his second's crisp salute with one of his own. "I figured I'd come in person – assess the situation, keep the men on their toes."

Rylen raised his voice to be heard over the din of Cullen's men settling in. "Well, you've good timing – Her Worship's due back tomorrow to pick up supplies."

"Oh, is she? Excellent, I'd been hoping to catch her while I was here," the Commander responded, trying to appear nonchalant. If Captain Rylen's expression was any indication – lips twitching around a hurriedly suppressed smile – he'd failed spectacularly.

"Ah. The Inquisitor's imminent arrival has nothing to do with your presence, then, Ser?"

"Not in the slightest," Cullen lied cheerfully.

\--

Kelandris didn't arrive until sunset the next evening. The Commander occupied himself in the armory, going over the fort's supply of weaponry and definitely _not_ looking up like an eager puppy every time a messenger passed by. The grizzled veteran in charge of the arsenal kept shooting him knowing looks, unfazed by his cool stare. It hadn't helped that he'd asked the men not to tell the Inquisitor he was here – there'd actually been a smattering of _giggles_ amidst the ranks, at that. But Cullen didn't often get the chance to surprise his lover – it was worth putting up with the occasional teasing from his soldiers. (Besides, he could always pay them back later with extra drills.)

Finally, one of the messengers delivered the news he'd been waiting for: the Herald's party was approaching. He wasted no time, striding purposefully out of the armory – he headed, however, not towards the front gates, but to the small set of rooms reserved for the Inquisitor while she was in residence. His lady love was always quite... _enthusiastic_ in her greetings after they'd been apart – far better to be reunited in private. Consequently, a few minutes later, he leaned casually against the edge of her desk, grinning widely as the door cracked open.

And there, at last, was his beloved.

He always forgot just how much she affected him. _Maker,_ but she was beautiful, skin freshly bronzed from the desert sun, strands of fiery hair streaming in the evening breeze... Kelandris moved with effortless grace as she entered the room, even clad in full armor. Caught up in conversation with Captain Rylen, she didn't notice him right away – but that was good. It gave him time to remember how to breathe. When she finally looked around, she froze, grey-violet eyes going wide with shock. And then... oh, then, she smiled, a slow, joyful grin that made his heart swell near to bursting. She was radiant. Transcendent. _His._

For a moment, they devoured each other with enraptured gazes, love and affection twining between them like a physical bond, all but tangible. Suddenly, Cullen could breathe easier than he had in weeks. He hadn't even realized just how much he'd ached for her, hadn't noticed the full weight of her absence until it was lifted from his shoulders. With her, he was whole again.

Unfortunately, all moments had to end, even timeless ones like this. A polite cough reminded them both that they weren't alone. Kelandris swiveled around abruptly, pinning the unfortunate Knight-Captain with a piercing glare.

"You knew Cullen was here, and you didn't tell me?!"

To his credit, the former Starkhaven Templar did not flinch. Cullen made a mental note to commend the man, later – that particular stare could bring hardened veterans to their knees (himself included, though for reasons entirely unrelated to fear). 

"Orders, Ser," Rylen responded apologetically. "The Commander here wanted to tell you himself. Or show you, I suppose."

At that, the Inquisitor turned her blazing eyes on him. Cullen swallowed in a throat gone suddenly dry – perhaps he was not so unafraid after all. But Kelandris merely smiled, gaze softening, and acknowledged his authority with a nod. Relief mingled with the slightest touch of disappointment – he didn't exactly _mind_ being brought to his knees by a look from his lady. But he would no doubt enjoy whatever she had in store for him, tonight. As soon as they were alone, of course. Which could not happen soon enough.

"Well then," Cullen said briskly, "I believe that will be all, Captain Rylen. Would you be so good as to inform our soldiers that no one is to come near this room tonight unless the keep is literally being torn down around us?"

"Of course, Ser—"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Commander," drawled the Inquisitor suddenly. Cullen blinked.

"I'm sorry, was that out of line? I just thought—" He backpedaled hurriedly. Kelandris raised a hand, and he broke off. She was smirking, eyeing him up and down with an expression he could only describe as _hungry_. Captain Rylen looked warily back and forth between the pair of them.

"Er, should I tell the men to stay away for the night, Sers, or...?"

"Oh, yes," the Inquisitor purred, stalking across the room, "My Commander, here, was only slightly mistaken. My quarters are right next door, you see – so someone is _definitely_ going to come near this room tonight." Her smirk stretched into a salacious grin as she rounded the desk. Cullen felt his eyes widen. Surely she didn't mean— " _Someone_ is going to come until he _screams."_

Maker's breath.

Behind her back, the Knight-Captain's eyebrows had risen nearly to his hairline. Cullen was blushing so deeply, he half expected to simply combust on the spot. His embarrassment was tempered, however, by an equally strong rush of blood in entirely the opposite direction. Kelandris chuckled darkly – and Maker, it was a wonder he didn't just pass out from lack of blood flow. Her eyes never left his face as she _finally_ dismissed the awkwardly hovering captain. And then she was in his arms, faster than he'd've thought possible, crushing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. There was no more coherent thought, after that – only the sweet, raging tempest of their mutual passion.

Some time later, they stumbled together towards her chambers, locked in an enthusiastic embrace and shedding armor and clothing as they went. At last, all but panting with lust, they collapsed into bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, and got down to business.

\--

Cullen did, in fact, come until he screamed. Kelandris wrung orgasm after orgasm out of his all-too-willing flesh, pleasuring him relentlessly till he writhed against the sheets, stars exploding behind his eyes with every touch— And finally, _finally,_ lost in exquisite sensation, he bellowed her name, shouted it to the ceiling, loud enough to echo off the stones – a plea for mercy, a prayer of thanks, a declaration of truest devotion. She was his lady, his love, his life, and he was blessed beyond measure to have her by his side.

He said as much, later, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, boneless and sated and utterly spent. Or, at least, he tried to – it came out instead as a long groan of sleepy pleasure, and an incomprehensible mumble that might have been "I love you." Kelandris seemed to catch his meaning, though – she snuggled impossibly closer, planting a sloppy kiss against his shoulder.

"I love you too," he heard her murmur distantly, as his eyes drifted shut of their own accord. Surrounded by the warmth of her presence, he slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.

\--

The Inquisitor and her companions departed the very next afternoon to resume their campaign against the entrenched Venatori.

Cullen remained at Griffon Wing Keep to finish his inspection. For the entire week he was there, he blushed like a schoolboy every time he caught the Knight-Captain's eye. But after a night like _that_ with Kelandris... Well, in his estimation, that was _definitely_ worth the embarrassment.


	2. Bonus: party banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not one, but two sets of party banter :D

**Bull:** So, boss, how'd the Commander's inspection go last night?  
**Inquisitor:** *chuckles* How do you think it went?  
**Dorian:** Well, from the sound of things, it was _very_ thorough. And I don't think Cullen was the one doing the inspecting, either.  
**Sera:** Blech, gross. Dunno why you lot like playing around with swords so much.  
**Dorian:** And I can't fathom what you find attractive about... Let's see, what vulgar metaphor do you like to use, again? Peaches? So I'd say we're even.  
**Sera:** *cackles* Hey, Inky, your Cully-Wully likes peaches as much as I do, yeah? Gonna let him go at yours next time?  
**Inquisitor:** Perhaps. If he asks nicely.  
**Dorian:** Now _there's_ an image.  
**Bull:** Damn. Ever thought about sharing, boss?  
**Inquisitor:** Not on your life.  
**Bull:** Ah well. Worth a try, anyway. Hey, kadan, what d'you say to me to inspecting your tent later?  
**Dorian:** That depends. Think you can do as well as our Inquisitor, here?  
**Bull:** Oh, yeah.  
**Dorian:** Then, by all means, inspect away.  
**Sera:** *exaggerated gagging noise*

\---

**Varric:** So, Inquisitor. I've been thinking of writing a new serial – something about a handsome ex-Templar with a troubled past, and his impassioned romance with a beautiful, charismatic noblewoman-turned-warrior—  
**Inquisitor:** Very original. I'm impressed.  
**Varric:** Thank you. Anyway, I'm trying to write the big love scene, where they're finally reunited after weeks of pining for each other... Do you think I should describe the heroine as "voracious" or "insatiable"?  
**Inquisitor:** Is this before or after she murders her talkative dwarven friend?  
**Varric:** Hey now, that was uncalled for!  
**Blackwall:** You should obviously go with "intimidating."  
**Varric:** You know, you might be onto something, Beardy. How about this... *clears throat* "There was something dangerous about her, or perhaps dangerously alluring. A promise flickered behind her amethyst eyes, a promise that he would be screaming before the night was done—"  
**Inquisitor:** And that's far enough.  
**Blackwall:** I dunno, I thought he was doing pretty well. The screaming part seemed quite accurate, actually.  
**Inquisitor:** *exasperated noise*  
**Vivienne:** Really, my dears, leave the Inquisitor alone. It's not our business what she and the Commander get up to behind closed doors.  
**Inquisitor:** _Thank_ you, Vivienne.  
**Vivienne:** Of course, darling. Though I _do_ have a suggestion, if you'd care to hear it.  
**Inquisitor:** *sigh* Yes?  
**Vivienne:** Have you considered investing in a ball gag? It would certainly increase your privacy.  
**Blackwall:** *chokes*  
**Inquisitor:** Well, that was unexpected.  
**Varric:** Why, Madame de Fer, I had no idea that you were so... well-versed in such matters.  
**Vivienne:** You don't spend as much time around the Orlesian court as I do without picking up these things, my dear.


End file.
